Happy Endings
by duckllingswan
Summary: They both know the other is awake but haven't dared to break the silence, until Emma decides the thoughts jangling tirelessly around in her head are too much to keep in any longer. "Do you think it's still possible for people to have happy endings?" she asks. Captain Swan. Fluffy drabble.


**Disclaimer**: The characters are not mine, I am merely playing in the OUAT sandbox.

* * *

They lay together one night, curled around one another, bodies and minds drowsy after a long harrowing day. But neither one of them is able to sleep. They both know the other is awake but haven't dared to break the silence, until Emma decides the thoughts jangling tirelessly around in her head are too much to keep in any longer.

"Do you think it's still possible for people to have happy endings?" she asks.

Killian thinks for a moment, but then replies, "Aye, I do."

Emma turns onto her back so she can look up at him in the darkness. "Really?" she says in surprise.

"I take it you don't," he says with a frown in his voice.

"I... don't know," Emma says slowly. "It's hard to believe in such a thing after everything... I mean, I've lost so much. I've lost so many people. After so many years of being abandoned and getting my heart broken, it's hard to have faith that things will be better one day."

"Yes, but don't those years of heartache make the days of happiness that much sweeter?" Killian asks.

"Yes, I guess in a way they do. But are they worth it when the good days are outnumbered by the bad ones?" Emma asks. "I mean, look at my parents. It seems like they spend more time looking for each other and fighting off the bad guys than they do with each other, safe and happy. Is that really a happy ending? 'Cause if it is, I'm not sure I want that."

"So, you'd rather spend the rest of your days with someone that is mundane and safe than with someone that makes you happy and loves you?" Hook asks.

Emma knows the underlying meaning to his words and is almost afraid to answer because she knows she would be admitting a truth she has been trying her damndest to keep locked away in the recesses of her heart. She mulls the question over in her head for a short time, before she responds. When she does, her words are hushed and timid. "How can they make me happy if I end up losing them? I'm... I'm tired of losing people I care about," she says.

Killian reaches up and gently brushes a strand of hair from her cheek. "No one is invincible, love," he says softly. "And not even the Dark One truly knows what the future holds or how one shall perish. It doesn't do anyone any good to fret over their loved ones' fates. All you can do is live in the here and now and more importantly live for the happy moments as they come. We must cherish them, otherwise our lives simply become desolate and pointless. Take it from me, love. As someone who tried to shut out every moment of joy I ever experienced for nearly 300 hundred years, I know what kind of torment that kind of thinking can do to a heart. So please, love, don't do that yourself," Killian says with sincerity ringing through his words. "No matter what may come your way, no matter who it may involve, _you_, Emma Swan, _deserve_ your happy ending. We _both_ do. After what people like us have dealt with all our lives, I believe it's the very least the fates could allow."

"And if it doesn't?" Emma asks.

"I used to think that way as well," he replies. Emma can see the moonlight reflect off his white teeth as he smiles in the darkness. "But then I met a certain fiery blonde who was able to easily see through my ruse in my attempts to work with a certain evil sorceress on a blind mission. I was impressed and inspired by her fierce spirit and determination to be reunited with her family, and I saw it repeated countless other times." Emma felt her face heat in the dark room as Killian recounted their story from his perspective. "It was that spirit that made me realize there are more important things worth fighting for than revenge. And for the first time in centuries, a light shown into my life and I began to believe redemption was possible for even the blackest of souls and that I may one day be worthy of heart as strong as yours."

"Killian..." Emma breathes feeling her heart clench at his admission. Sometimes she can't believe this man chose _her_...waited for _her_... and fought not only _for _her, but _beside_ her through it all.

"I understand your plight all too well, love, " Killian continues. "But the future is a tricky beast that can make a mess of the brightest of minds. That is why it is better to ignore the head and follow the heart," he says giving a light tap to Emma's forehead before resting his hand lightly over her thudding heart. "For your heart can lead you to your happy ending. There is never a guarantee there won't be trouble along the way, but one day you will have true happiness if you allow it."

Emma doesn't say anything, she just rapidly blinks away the tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she buries her face in his chest and Killian wordlessly wraps his arms around her and holds her like she is the most precious thing in his world. She isn't ready to say it just yet, but at his words a small bud of hope begins to grow in her heart. She knows it is still young and needs gentle care and attention, but with time it may fully blossom. And as she lays there in Killian's arms and ponders his own words of advice, she begins to wonder what she believes in regards to her own happy ending. She feels Killian press a soft kiss to the crown of her head while she thinks and she realizes that if it _is _possible for her, she knows her happy ending is right there in the arms of Killian Jones.


End file.
